


Vriska's Doritos Reviews

by starcrossedWanderer



Category: Gamer, Homestuck
Genre: Doritos - Freeform, Food Review, Gen, listen someone on Mastodon dared me to make this, vriska likes chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedWanderer/pseuds/starcrossedWanderer
Summary: Vriska Reviews dorito's
Relationships: Vriska Serket/doritos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

AG: hey what's up gamers ::::) it's ya g8rl, arachnidsgrip 8ack to hit you with another FRESH dorito review 

AG: today we're here with with nacho cheese dorito's. Now I hear y'all talking out there 8out these 8odacious 8eautiful chips and I just am here to dispell a few rumors. N8 they are N8T made from real rust8loods. That's fake and maaaaaaaade up. 

AG: now I hear you out there saying "g8sp! Has this gamer girl sold out? And the answer is yes. A 8itch needs a little side hustle here and there and gru8tu8e alone won't remove all the 8lood from my flarp gear!!!!!!!! You gotta dry clean that stuff. 

AG: now for the taste. 

AG: hmmmmmmmm. The taste of them is a little strong, and not like indigo's want. 8ut rather the nacho cheese overpowers the mouth with it's cheesy flavor. It tastes like if a Cheeto was melted into amother Cheeto and coated in dust. Definitely 8etter than cool ranch, 8ut not quite as good as The supreme cheddar one. 

AG: all in all, this gets a solid 8/20 for me. 

AG: and remem8er to like comment, and gru8sri8e for more dorito and flarp book review content.

AG: that's it from me folks, see you next time you drop into the arachnid's grip!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AG: hey what's up gamers ::::) it's ya g8rl, arachnidsgrip 8ack to hit you with another FRESH dorito review

AG: Today we're gonna be reviewing nacho cheese dorito's. 

AG: First off, the 8ag isnt 8lue so there's already a point against it. You'd think that the alternian corporations that make these destructive triangles would actually have some gogdamn taste for once in their lives 8ut hey, I'm not in charge of dorito's.

AG: First off the taste. the nacho cheese variety here has some 8ang for your 8uck, 8ut in the long run you're 8etter off with a different flavor. the nacho dust gets everywhere and these cheesy chips can't even pull. That's why when it comes to ad carry and dps, I like to put my eggs all in the Raid Shadow legend 8asket. That's right. Today's video is sponsored by Raid Shadow Legends, one of the 8iggest mobile role-playing games of this sweep and it's totally free! Currently almost 10 million users have joined Raid over the last six months, and it's one of the most impressive games in its class with detailed models, environments and smooth 80 frames per second animations! All the champions in the game can be customized with unique gear that changes your strategic 8uffs and abilities! The dungeon 8osses have some ridiculous skills of their own and figuring out the perfect party and strategy to overtake them's a lot of fun! Currently with over 300,000 reviews, Raid has almost a perfect score on the Troll Google Play Store! The community is growing fast and the highly anticipated new faction wars feature is now live, you might even find my squad out there in the arena! It's easier to start now than ever with rates program for new players you get a new daily login reward for the first 90 days that you play in the game! So what are you waiting for? Go to the video description, click on the special links and you'll get 50,000 silver and a free epic champion as part of the new player program to start your journey! Good luck and I'll see you there!

AG: Overall the cheesy taste of these tasty triangles is good 8ut not good enough for my flarp squad.

AG: you see the other day me and the gals were pulling aggro and I say to one of my gals, "ay! Ay tz, you see this shit. These guys o8viously don't play Raid shadow legends. These a8solute wimps don't have a single epic champion. True g8mers would click the download link at raidlegend.com/arachnidsgrip"

AG: and she said, "YOU'R3 R1GHT TH3S3 WIMPS DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO FUS3 TH31R MONST3RS" 

AG: all in all, this gets a very weak 8/80 for me.

AG: and remem8er to like comment, and gru8sri8e for more dorito and flarp book review content.

AG: that's it from me folks, see you next time you drop into the arachnid's grip!!!!!!!!


End file.
